Sonic and the Black Knight: A Knight's Tale RP
This is a free join (MUST READ RULES) Rules No hardcore kissing, flirting is fine) ABSOLUTLY NO GODMODDING make sure everyone is even, no main characters unless you dont want your character to have a big role if you want to kill your character let me know Characters Dash the Turtle (Sir Cedric) Sam the rabbit (Thomas) Judas the Wolf (Sir Silvermoon) Bouncer The Hedge-Aroo(Sir William Wallace) Tobias The hedgehog (Sir Sagramore) Emily the hedgehog (Emilia) Cheyenne 'Shine' the Hedeghog (Shandreithas the Forest Stalker) Reens the Hedgehog (herself) Blade The Hedgehog(Sir Slash) Boomer The Sonicfox(Blacksmith) Sly The Hedgehog(Himself) Fionna the Cat (Fiera) Shimmer the Hedgehog (Sir Twinkle) Penelope the Hedgehog (Lady Melody) Chopper The Red-Tailed Hawk (Morrison) RP Sir Silvermoon: *flying around on his Gemini Star* Thomas: *walking around the forest* A building appears with a sign that says "Knights Battle Arena"* Reens: *flying on the Golden Arrow 2.0 over the forest area* Sir Cedric: *sees the building* finaly something interesting *walks in* *Sir Sagrmore was sitting on his throne, in his castle inside his kingdom. just then a guard came up with a special letter.* man: my lord, we have special event that is happen across the open lands within alvalon. a festable of a "knights battle arena". many knights will be there. Me and everyone else wouldn't you to attend this festable of knights, my lord. sir sagramore: a battle by knights across the lands and kingdoms. hm, i'll arrive there to see these knights for myself. thank you. *the man nodded and bowed* thank you my lord. *sir sagramore got up from his throne and walked down the steps and walked towards the stalls to get his horse and ride over to the festable that is being held for all knights from around the world to test their skills, maybe even become kings for their land or kingdom. Emilia:*sat on a tree branch* Reens: *flies over the building, stops and flies back to it* Hmm, I wonder what is happening here. A festival, perhaps? Fiera: *is in a village* Thomas: *sees poster advitising the knights battle arena* hmm I'm not a knight but I'll come just in case if things get out of hand *starts running to arena* Emilia:*sees a poster*a knight battle arena? Wallace:*is in the contestant waiting area of the Knight Battle Arena, waiting for the battle to start* Fionna: *sees the poster* what? Emilia:*teleports to the arena* Sir Silvermoon:* sees a group of knights at the arena*looks interesting *he lands in the arena and sees Wallace* Hey do you know why everyone is here for? Reens: *flips off of her hoverboard and lands, then enters the arena* Well, if it's a show they want, it's a show they won't forget! Thomas: *reaches arena* Sir Silvermoon: More and more people are coming Tsubaki: keep your guard up Sir Slash:enters the arena*im ready to shine Sly:falls again*shoot not again! gets up and turns my cane into my sword*now im ready enters the arena Sir Silvermoon: *sees Sly* hi man how life hehe it must sucks to be summoned out of nowhere like that Sly:hey sir slivermoon again wow this hasent changed from last time Sir Silvermoon: I’m able to move back and forth freely thanks to Tsubaki but how did you get here Wallace:*thinks to self:Will they even let me fight? I'm not even a knight.* Reens: *folds arms and taps foot, then looks at the other 'contestants' * Hmph. What knights show their faces at an impromptu tournament? If it wasn't for my curiosity I'd have never arrived. *to herself* Sir Twinkle and Lady Melody arrive. Sir Twinkle: Hmm, many knights from all over are here. Lady Melody: Mmmm, hmmm Sly:idk i just got summoned again idk but come on lets do this ill be a worthy oppenent because of the legendary sword master blade the hedgehog Wallace:*Looks at the rest of warriors gathering in the arena*I was right, no one looks like they are from around here. Sly:hey Sir Wallace again.... Wallace:Um...Do I know you? Sly:yes im sir sly Wallace:Never heard of you. Sly:you tried to take caliburn from me last time for king arthur? Wallace:Why would i try to take some sort of mystical sword that probably doesn't even exist and give it back to a king? Reens: *moves swiftly to Sly* He probably had his mind erased or just forgotten. I, for one, have not. It is not my pleasure to see you again. Ever since you acted like a knave, I've tried forgetting. *smirks* Sly:hm i really dontr know if ik can do this i dont have caliburn Sir Cedric: then you should probably see the blacksmith Wallace:Can one of you please tell me what is going on? Wallace:Actually, I don't want to know...Your all crazy.*Wallace walks away from the group, and stands near the corner of the room* *sir Sagramore arrived to the festable and entered the room. he saw that there was many knights* *he entered the room where everyone gathered* Wallace:*Sees Sagramore walk into the room*They are going to see right through me, there is no way they will think I am a knight. Announcer: attention everyone, the battle will begin in 2 minutes Wallace:*Looks down at piece of paper he was given when he entered to tournament* I start in the second battle of the tournament, Agaisnt... sir sagramore: *he stood by the side lines watching the crowd egared for the knights to show up* Round 1 Sir Silvermoon vs Sir Cedric Announcer:Round One starts now, Will two contestands please stand at the gate. Sir Silvermoon: Yo im ready* walks to the gate* Sir Cedric: my time to shine..er.. again *walks to other gate* Sir Silvermoon: *sees Sir Sedric* Ready Tsubaki Tsubaki: Always Announcer:*the gates open up*For our first round, Sir. Cedric, Knight of Water, and Sir. Silvermoon, Wielder of Tsubaki! Sir Silvermoon: I Sir Silvermoon of the Night will win this fight Sir Cedric: lets see about that Announcer:Are you Ready?!?! Let the Fight Begin! Sir Silvermoon:a confident look I'll let you take the first move Sir Cedric:*charges at Silvermoon* AHHHH Sir Silvermoon: {simply stands there and pulls out Tsubaki with his left hand and draw his Black short sword (in a revers grip)with his right} Announcer:Whats this? Sir Silvermoon is pulling out what apears to be a short-sword! Sir Silvermoon:*to the announcer* what really!?! You didn't know I have a short sword, I carry it everywhere I go Announcer:They dont tell me anything, they just tell me your name and title. Now keep your eyes on the fight! Sir Cedric: *just an inch from Sir Silvermoon* Sir Silvermoon: alright on a defensive stance and lock on to Sir Sedric’s weak bioelectric fields Dash:*just about to strike* Sir Silvermoon: *using his lightning dash to disappear then reappear behind Sir Cedric* I’m over here * throws TsubaKi at Cedric* Sir Cedric:*hits his Shell* grr *turns around and spins around rappidly with his sword out, making himself look like a tornado* Sir Silvermoon: *pulls out Gemini Star* Lets see what you got [ electrifies shield and Bashed Sir Cedric with it* Sir Cedric: aahh *falls to the ground* >;( Sir Silvermoon: *just stands there* Is there anything else you like to Try [ big smile] Sir Cedric: ... i admit defeat... Sir Silvermoon: *look at Sir Cedric with disbelief* Wait that’s it no ultimate move no secret weapon no hidden skills, thought for sure that you got something special up your sleeves teleported into Sir Silvermoon's hand Sir Silvermoon: I guess i won *put all gear away* Thomas: *standing up somewhere up high where no one can see him* hmm everything seems to be all right Announcer:And for the winner of round 1, we have Sir Silvermoon, he will go on into round two, but this isnt the last we will see of Sir Cedric, Give them all a hand! *The crowd all starts cheering for the Contestands* Announcer: And now, will two opponents please stand at the gate. Wallace:*Walks up to the gate on the right* Reens: *watches from where the other knights are gathered* Why is he here anyway? He isn't even a knight! The least he can do is prove his worth like I once did. Sly:hurrys and puts his gaulet on and grabs his sword and runs to the gate* Sly:i guess your going against me Round 2 Sly vs Sir Wallace Announcer:*The gates open up*For round two, we have Sir Sly, A former theif, and Sir Wallace, Gaurdian of Scotland! Sir Silvermoon: the stands HEY SLY IF YOU LOSE I’LL TELL EVERYONE BACK HOME HOW YOU LOST IN ROUND ONE SO YOU BETTER WIN Sly:roger that alright remember what the book said. Emilia:*looks at Sly and Sir Wallice* Fiera: What's going on? Reens: *looks over at Fiera* Apparently, the knave who tried to be a hero is battling the Scottish one who tried to gain Caliburn to save his kingdom. This will be an interesting fight. Announcer:Let the fight begin!!! Crowd*They all start cheering* Wallace:*Charges at Sly and launches himself into the air on his tail, he lands behind Sly and Slashes him in the back with his sword* The round Interrupted Fionna: They must stop! *teleports to the arena with her amulet* EVERYBODY STOP! Wallace:*thrust his sword into Sly, and then notices Fiera* What? *sir sagramore watches the battle, but he knew something wasn't right.. and looked to see fiera* Wallace:*Looks at Fiera*Get out of the battle arena, we're in the middle of a fight! Fionna: I DON'T CARE! , I dont like people being killed.. Im Fiera.. the princess of the flame kingdom... Wallace:Well, good for you, but in my homeland, we have to fight, its how we remain free!*Wallace then turns around and continues to attack Sly* Fionna: .... *shoots fireballs at wallace* Wallace:*Pulls out shield and blocks it, but that causes his shield to burn up* Wallace:Two people at once, Is this really fair!?! Sly:fionna i now know what im must do.smiles Wallace:If what you have to do involves besting me, it isn't going to happen!*Wallace holsters his sword and pulls out his flail, he then starts to rapidly spin the ball & chain part of the flail* Thomas: ok it's time to act *jumps down onto the field* now what's going on? Wallace:*Sees Thomas jump down into the arena* Are you all serious, why can't you let us end this conflict!?!? Sir Silvermoon:from the stands and landed in the areana Come-on this is just a tournament it’s not like we are trying to kill each other. After Sly wins I’ll get the wonderful chance to beat him in front of everyone to himself and record it so he can’t escape the embracement in the present. Wallace:Who ever said he would win! I am the skilled warrior here!!! sir sagramore: *he then entered the arena* That's enough. Reens: *gasps* Sir Sagramore? What are you doing here your highness? At an impromptu battle of all things? Wallace:By the name of... Are you serious!Nobody was going to get killed, If they did, the killer would get disqualifed! Sly:im only here for i guess i got brought here again but now im still ready for you wallace sir sagramore: I came to attend to this event. I see great potential in each of you. But i say its time you all rest, for now. I see this excitiment is making you all reckless, in your sword skills. maybe then, you'll be able to challenge me once i see you all are ready. *he then looks at the crowd and then turns to walk off the battle field. Wallace:We still got a battle to end, and I intend to end it with this child getting defeated!*Wallace moves in towards Sly with his flail still spinning* Sly:now swiftly dodges out of the way and jumps high in the air and then starts coming back down spindashes with his sword in hand* Wallace:*Jumps up into the air and hits Sly in the middle of his spindash, causing them both to fly backwards toward the wall* Sly:grr i hate it when he does that Wallace:Yeah? Well get used to it!*Wallace pulls out one of his spears, and throws it at sly* Reens: *jumps inbetween them and holds them apart* Didn't you hear Sir Sagramore? The excitement is making you restless! You must rest until you are ready! Sly:i can take him on anytime i say we continue soon Wallace:Your only delaying the inevitable, I will beat him! Reens: So you want to disobey Sagramore? He is a king after all... Wallace:Grr...Fine, but if there is one more inturuption once we start fighting again, I am not going to stop. Thomas: *walks off* Anouncer:Well folks, it appears that we will be taking a short break before the next fight. Reens: That's right, boys, take a load off. *to self* I hope I wasn't too harsh with them... Emilia:*crosses arm* Sly:hmph.thinks*i gotta figure out his weakness maybe close combat is his weakness Sir Silvermoon: Well Its a good thing that know one tried to stop my fight even though it was extremely easy. Hey Sly i suggest you come up with some awesome moves for tomorrow and get a better sword..... better ask Merlina to create a sword for you. Sly:what about caliburn? Sir Silvermoon: Calibarn is still with King Aurther Sir Cedric: *walks out of building* how did I lose so quickly, have I failed as a knight? Thomas: *walks up to Cedric* don't worry Sir Cedric, just because you lost a batte doesn't mean you failed at being a knight. You just need a bit more practice Sir Silvermoon: Look at Tsubaki and how awesome she is couldn’t ask for a better sword ^_^ *Notic Sir Cedric walking out of the arena* Man he look bummed out -_- Wallace:*Walks out of the arena* I swear if that child beats me...I will rip him to shreds! Sir Silvermoon: *Notices Sir Wallace walking out of the arena* Man he looks like he would kill a man just for looking at him the wrong way -_- Emilia:*leans on a wall and takes out her spell book.She then starts reading it* Sir Twinkle: I think I'll go up and fight after the short break. Lady Melody: Ok, I'll just watch. Sly:man sir wallace will try to kill me if i beat him which i will probably because he rushes a lot thats his weakness! Sir Silvermoon:Tsubaki best sword ever ^_^ Tsubaki: blushing Reens: *huffs in disdain* They're acting like children after a petty quarrel! Whining and complaining will not win a battle. Only skill, cunning, and knowing when you are beaten or when you've won is of help. *thinking out loud* Sir Silvermoon: He I guess I’ll work on my new secret move for my next match, its going to be epic ^_^ Wallace: I never really believed in that "magic" stuff, but maybe it will give me the edge I need.*He pulls out a spell book he found on his travels, and flips to a page that's title is, the trio enchantment* This could prove very usefull... Emilia:*starts chanting something* Sir Silvermoon: to meditate on Tsubaki Reens: *looks over at Sir Silvermoon and Tsubaki* Aw, he loves his sword. How cute. Sir Silvermoon: up after his meditation with a big smile Alright can’t wait for round two Reen Hey Reen ^_^ who do you think would win the tournament? Reens: ^-^ It really depends on who's fighting who. I know I won't win, though. You have a good chance! Sir Silvermoon:and confident Ya that’s right there is only one Judas the wolf. Sly:Sir Silvermoon my match is probably continuing? Sir Silvermoon: You better win I plan to be the first person to defeat you ^_^ Sly:you want to but your not Sir Silvermoon: But we can agree that you won’t lose in the first round and I still highly suggest you get yourself a new sword Sly:ik ik but still my cane can transform Sir Silvermoon: Wallace looked really mad I don’t think that your transforming cane will cut it Reens: *thinks, anime idea pops up* *runs out of the arena and back in 5 seconds* You said you needed a sword? Sly:yes i did Sir Silvermoon: Looks like Reens got you covered… so what kind of sword is it ? Fiera: *gets her flame sword for no reason*..... Reens: Aw, nothin' special. I bought it from the blacksmith. He said it was the best he had. Sly:cool thanks but im will bring out cane if theres trouble got it? Reens: Welcome. I wonder when the break's over, I'd like to get a piece of action pie. Sly:yeah i wonder where he took off to? Thomas: *wonders if he should join the tournament* Sir Silvermoon: *sigh* I think its about time for this tournament to resume, im itching to win this The round resumes Announcer: AND WERE BACK, sorry for the delay folks. *Sir Sagramore returned back to the sidelines watching the fight continue* Reens: Finally! *hops on her hoverboard and sits on it* Let's see who gets their butt kicked first. Fiera: *sits down in Reens' hoverboard* what is this thing.. its... amazing.. Reens: *looks over at Fiera* You might wanna scooch up a little, you don't wanna get your dress caught in the blades. As for what it is, it's a piece of tech from where I'm from. Called a hoverboard, basically. Fiera: Oh cool! I wish I have one.. *moved away from the blades* Sly:closes his eyes*concetrate....opens eyes*lets ....do this Sir Silvermoon: the stands SLY DON’T CHOKE SO I CAN DEFEAT YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE Reens: Good luck boys! We'll see who gets their butt kicked first! Sly:waits for Wallace* Wallace:*walks out to his place on the battle field, once he gets to his position, he pulls out a book, and flips to a certain page*remember, use thi when you need it.*he puts the book away* Anouncer:Let the battle commence! Wallace:Go ahead, make your move... Sly:takes out the sword Reens got him*now let me show you! charges at him* Sir Cedric: *slicing trees with his sword* hehya ha, ra *panting, looks at the trees but no marks on them* RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH! Wallace:*Streaches his hand into a large wall that blocks Sly* Sly:what the!? Thomas: *thinks in his head* he must be using magic! Sly:Wallace Fight me for real one on one sword fight! Reens: Is there any rules against using magic? *shrugs* Wallace:Ok then...*his other hand unsheaths his sword, he then launches over the wall he created and lands infront of Sly* Sly:hmph own arena so no one can see us Wallace:*Makes his hand that was a wall turn into a large cube in the midddle of the arena, that no one can see into from the outside, and inside of the large cube, are Wallace and Sly* Sly:hmph seems that you take fighting seriously Reens: *huffs* How can we know who's winning if we can't see them? I wanted action and all we get is a hand-wall! *gets off of the hoverboard and goes to the official's table* Wallace:*Causes a cage to form around Sly inside the cube* Sly:what the? Wallace:I always thought this was a great curse set upon me by a witch, but really, its an extreme power. Sly:goes into a meditate position*focus.....breathe nothing can stop me Wallace:*stares at Sly*Well, if your going to ignore me...*His giant cube hand turns back to normal, but the hand that had sly inside of it morphs into a large fist, and Wallace starts slaming the fist into the ground, hurting Sly* Sly:still focusing but hurt*grr...keep focusing now! ha! starts making the cube move as i walk*you cant stop me wallace nobody will i will keep running Thomas: what are they doing? Sly:your finished! he slashes the cube off him when he is close to wallace and starts trying to slash him* Emilia:Wallice can use magic too hm...*smiles* Sir Silvermoon: *sight* I tired to prepare him but he didn’t take it seriously hopefully Sly got some hidden power or something Sly:at least i learned your sword ways Wallace:Well, might aswell do this!*His arms form a giant sphere around himself, and he ust sits there* Emilia:*turns the pages into a page**starts chanting* Sly:hmph starts slashing the shield come out and fight! Emilia:*looks back at Sly* Wallace:*Pulls out the tome and starts chanting* Sly:what the heck are you doing? Reens: *makes it to the judges table* Is it alright for him to use magic so we can't see them? I just wanna know if it's fair. Sly:answer me ? Sir Silvermoon:the stands You do now chanting usually means trouble right? Sly:hm i guess so it does mean trouble i gotta focus and do my soul sword thats the only way.sits down and meditates*peace.... Sir Silvermoon: So Sly has a Soul Sword gota remember that Sly:summons the soul sword*ready set blast! blastes away Wallaces magic book and starts slashing the cube trying to get out* Sir Silvermoon: Go Sly go Reens: *hears the crowd cheering* I'll be back. *runs to the stands* GO SLY GO! Whoo! Wallace:*from inside the sphere*Come on, attack me already! Sly:why dont you attack me! im right here smirks*hears the crowd cheering*how can they see what im doing! (Dragonthorne, you know sly isn't in the Sphere anymore right?-Team/Ultima) Sly:oh yeah now i forgot i was out anyway focus my energy....into a wave Sir Silvermoon: Go Sly shred that sphere Sly:summons a soul wave and sits in it getting pulled toward the sphere*your finished clashes with the sphere* Wallace:*Unravels his arm, which was the sphere* That hurt quite alo...t*Holds up his hand, which had a large gash in it* Sly:oh and thank you! grabs his sword*i believe thats game set and match right! The calm before the storm Wallace:*Glares at Sly* You Knowm I have a feeling that i lost to you many times before, but I know I havn't, so just in case, I am not going lose! Sly:(uses his soul energy to heal Sir Wallace before it returns to his body)i blew your magic book outside here which its on my side now so now (picks up the book)i would like to battle you sometime later not in the tournement perhaps but here (sets down his sword and magic book and helps him up)you are my rival here Reens: *runs to Sly* Congratulations! I am sorry for not having welcomed you earlier, but your skills are admirable! Sly:was there any doubt i mean really Emilia:*walks to Wallace and puts her hand on his shoulder*that was quite a fight over there Wallace Reens: *grins* Don't get too cocky though. Your next opponent might be even stronger! Sly:if its silvermoon i hope we have a good match Sir Silvermoon: a grin O trust me you will I saved a special set of moves just for you Muahahaha away MUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA Wallace:*Growls*It doesn't matter, I Failed*Unsheaths swords, and snaps it in half over his knee* Why should I fight, If I lose round one!*Pulls out his shield and tosses it to the floor, and throws his wooden spears at it so they peirce the shield* Tell me, whats the point!*He rips his flail in half and tosses it to the floor* Sir Silvermoon:Wallace It’s only a defeat if you let it. Take time and learn from this battle and prepare. It is true that there is no guaranty that you will win the next fight but you will fail if you don’t try at all. What would you regret more failed because giving up because you feel sorry for yourself or fighting with everything you got. I didn’t become the person I am today wedeling in self-pity I trained my but off getting as strong as I am now, If I can do it you can too. Thomas: I think I may want to join. I better go check if I can *walks to the offiacls* Official: How can we help you young sir? Wallace:*Stretches his arm backwards towards the other side of the arena, and lets it snap back, and with that extra force, he punches Sly in the forehead* Sly:ouch! why....oh never mind Emilia:*chants something and levitates Wallace from Sly* Wallace:*Growls in anger, and attemps to grab onto the ground with his stretchy limbs ability*The fight never ended, I refuse to loose here, I wasn't Knocked out, and I didn't admit defeat, so unil I do either one to that dirty cheater, I won't give up! Sir Slash:relax wallace i wont let him go any further in the tournement im fighting him next Thomas: I would like to enter this tournament please Emilia:I'm sorry Wallace but you lost... Wallace:NO I DIDN'T! To lose to someone, you have to submit to your enemy or get knocked out! Wallace:*Finally pulls himself down from the air* Official: Name? Sly:anyway reens Silvermoon i have to practice my skills for who im fighting next because it could be you silvermoon or who ever Thomas: my name is Thomas, hero of the forest Official: Alrighty then, sign here. You're gonna be wanting to steer clear of the other knights though, young one. Sir Silvermoon:All the training in the world won't save you from me muahahaha Thomas: *signs* I'll be fine, trust me Sir Silvermoon: thomas Hey joining the tournament, do you know who your fighting? Thomas: oh hey Silvermoon, I don't know who I'm fighting yet but it'll be fun Sir Silvermoon: if you face me in the next round all I have to say is good luck cuz you are going to need it, i hope you're ready for what lie ahead almost everyone are showing some interesting abilities Thomas: well thx for the luck. I better go and get ready *goes off* Sir Silvermoon: Just me thinking out lout but is there a loser round, you know a chance that Cedric and Wallace can rejoin the tournament and earn another chance at the tittle? The announcer did say and I quote “but this isn’t the last we will see of Sir Cedric, Give them all a hand!” so there might be a loser round? Sly:i would say so but that will give me a chance to defeat sir wallace again (laughs)me and him are rivals i guess Sir Silvermoon: Ya most likely after defeating you confident smilei still owe you Sly:what do you mean owe me? Sir Silvermoon: O you forgot…… you actually believe that there are no consequences for your actions. The first time meeting me in Camelot you could of just call out my name but no you attacked me from out of nowhere just to get my attention, if it wasn’t for the whole dark queen event I would have got you sooner, the worst part you NEVER apologies for it and its kind of tool late to start now. Sly:oh.... well hehe i saw you flying so....i attacked you i thought you were something else..... Sir Silvermoon: Exactly what did you mistaken me for? Sly:a alien in armor what i deal with stuff like this all the time well....not the alien part but yeah Reens: *chuckles* Well, let's have a listen as to who's going next! I'm itching for some action. *scratches ear as to prove point* Sly:smirks*if its me again im taking down whoever it is to go toe to toe with silvermoon Round 3 Sir Slash vs Sir Cedric Announcer:alright! ladies and gentlemen the next match will be Sir Slash vs The once defeated Sir Cedric! Sir Slash:wow another sucker to go down and then its my match with sly Reens: *appears next to Sir Slash and Sir Cedric* Good wishes to you both! ^^ Sir Slash:(walks out)time to kick turtle shell!(pulls out his sword and looks at sly) Sir Slash:ill be taking you down next knave Sly:why you.....oh never mind lets see how turns out Sir Silvermoon: hmm..[ look deep in thought] I wander if Cedric's resolve has gotten stronger or weaker after our fight. This will be a good opportunity to see what Sir Slash is capable of but if Cedric didn't improve from our last fight then I won't see what Sir Slash is capable of.- in his mind- Cedric did quit, it was surprisingly easy Sir Slash:come at me turtle i like to see you try me Thomas: this shall be interesting, I can't wait for my shot MISTAKE!! Sly vs Sir Slash Announcer:it seems i made a mistake its acutally Sly vs Sir Slash! Sly:ugh really! two matches in a row! Reens: That's not really fair, is it? Sir Slash:(laughs)i knew they would do that you dont scare me knave Sly:well im not sure but thomas joined late and sir cedric they havent seen him so im up relax ill be fine(walks out to the middle of the arena) Sir Slash:hmph i knew that would mess up your name Sly:what how? Sir Slash:i have my ways Sly:hmph.... Sir Slash:now its time.. Sir Silvermoon: to eat some popcorn [ starts eating popcorn ] ya let get this started ^_^ Sir Slash:come at me Sly:hmph(charges at him) Sir Slash:hmph (dodges it and slashes sly in the back) Sly:ouch! Sly:(slashes him Sir Slash but then gets kicked down to the ground) Sir Slash:hmph all to easy knave....i dont use magic like Wallace Sir Silvermoon:[ sees Slash and Sly fighting] why are you two fighting? Sir Slash:its his match again Sly:(kick his helmet off revealing a green hedgehog with yellow spines)hey! Sir Silvermoon: Where is Cedric anyway? *meanwhile* Sir Cedric: *is on a cliff, the bottom of the cliff has a deep lake* . . . *closes his eyes and dives into the water with grace, as he pops his head out of the water these dark clouds apear out of nowhere* whats that *the clouds soon enough start to reach south (whare the knights battle arena is)* what, i better hurry! Sir Silvermoon:up and see the dark clouds looks like its going to rain ^_^. Hopefully it'll be a big storm. Sir Slash:grr(trys to stab him with his sword) Sly:(rolls out of the way and slashes him)gotcha what are you going to do now huh? Sir Slash:grr thats it(he kicks sly sword away and grabs his foot and starts twisting it) Sly:OWCH! *the cloud is different than normal clouds Sir Silvermoon:that the rain clouds look strange A crud I bet some crazy villain will interfere with the tournament and I have kill him or her so I can hurry up and win, I mean come-on I am the strongest night here…….. I guess the villain want a strong knight slave….. It wont be me. Sly:(blast him off him and then hits sir slashs pressure point knocking him out)and i win round 2 Victory for Sly but who's next Annoucer:it appears Sir Slash is knocked out Sly wins his second match and i guess there would be rain for the next match Sir Silvermoon: Next Sly vs. the almighty Sir Silvermoon fighting in the arena in the most worst condition possible…… for Sly ^_^ Sly:(runs over)im ready for our match lets do this(puts on his jacket and sunglasses Sir Silvermoon: O man you couldn't face me at a worst time ^_^ Sly:hmph i wonder how reens will think all ik is that one onn one sword match because i got more soul moves and one which if you want me to tell you about i will (shivers)its to creepy Sir Silvermoon : OO no you will use everything in at your disposal I want no complaining when I defeat you in front of millions{ pulls out a video camera} Sly:well then i gotta win then Sir Silvermoon:You are more than welcome to try ^_^ Reens: The only thing that'll help you win, Silvermoon, is your ego. Sly:good luck silvermoon i hope we have the match soon Sir Silvermoon: Yo announcer I think it's time for the next match Round 4 Sly vs Sir Silvermoon Announcer:*Puts down mug on table)All participants please clear the field, up next, we Have Sly, who just recently layed the hammer down on Wallace, versus Sir. Silvermoon, winner of the first round agaisnt Sir.Cedric!*leans over to his co-anouncer and whispers*50 gold on that Sly kid. Co-Announcer:I put down 50 gold and 2 silver on that Silvermoon fella'. Announcer:*Stands up and puts his hands in the air*Let the Fight Begin!!! Thomas: alright Silvermoon you got this in the bag Sir Silvermoon: O this is going to be good, ready Tsubaki Tsubaki:Ready Reens: *moves out of the way, silently cheering for Sly* Take down his ego. Sly:ill try (gets out the flame sword and goes into a ready stance) Sir Silvermoon: It's no to late to surender ^_^ Sly:im not giving up(slides down his sunglasses so he can see silvermoons pressure points)bring it...i dare you Sir Silvermoon: Ok ]use lightning dash to disapear then reappear in front of Sly] Lightning Explotion { Judas gathers a large quantity of lightning in his fist and then punches the ground, engulfing the Sly in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process.} Sly:(jumps up dodging the shockwave and slashes slivermoon back and kicks off of him landing on his feet)gotcha! Reens: *cheers* *wonders when it will be her turn* SirSilvermoon:Sly sword slash by using the round shield (called Gemini Star) on his back Hehe not bad but you know that you're not going to get me with simple moves like that on to Sly's weak bioelectric field approach me carelessly and ill make you pay for itblack short sword in a reverse grip with his right hand Reens: *fears for Sly* Sir Silvermoon: lightning at Sly Sly:(gets electricuted a bit)grahhh...phew thats it?(stands back up) Sir Silvermoon: Of course not lightning dash to disappear and appear behind sly Hidden move with an elbow strike to stun Sly Venom Strike a powerful punch which sends a large amount of dark energy through the Sly's body. The dark energy reduces reaction time and acts like poison. Sly:grr...cant give up grabs his pouch quickly and eats a bean (restoring his health and removing all status effects)gross......but helpful(throws up a bit) Sir Silvermoon: Interesting the opportunity to use his expert thieving skills to snatch Sly's pouch is something like this even allowed O well it's mine now Sly's pouch So what now I sly unlike you I can do this ALL day ^_^ Sly:(snarls and falls to his knees)grr.. i cant lose cant lose..... Sly:(starts lookinng like hes angry) Sir Silvermoon:a serious look Is this the strength of your resolve, I didn't expect our match to be like this. If you don't have the will to fight me then give up, stop wasting my time. Sir Silvermoon: Where's the Sly I want fight, I respect your determination but now I see you have become a shadow of your formal self.away black short sword and starts to walk away Sly(looks at him and his fur is now dark and his voice is darker)think before you talk(stands up) Sir Silvermoon:??around Interesting when did you get dark powers teleported into his right hand Reens: *shakes head* Not a smart move, Sir Sly... Sir Silvermoon: Don't worry Reens I won't let Sly hurt anyone. Hey Sly I hope you don't believe that your little dark power up is enough to defeat me. The match interrupted!!! 4 way showdown Wallace:*jumps in and pushes Silvermoon out of the way* Move over wolfie, I need revenge, and I got some allies! Morrison: You have that right my good friend*Pulls Out Claymore and slashes at Sly's arm* Wallace:And here I go!*grabs spellbook that Sly took from him* Sir Silvermoon: Over my dead body Sly's my opponent and ill defeat all of you!! Wallace:Listen to me bud! I am the one who was cheated, The round wasn't over, and he said I was Defeated, but I sure as heck didn't get knocked out, killed, or surrendered, so if I defeat him here, he will be ruined, and once I win the tournament, I will personally make sure he is crushed! Sir Silvermoon: Well cry me a river!! I've been waiting to beat sly in front of everyone and now that I have him on the ropes you want to steel my victory, even worse you bout your friend to help you. If you want to fight Sly you'll have to earn it by defeating me!! Unlike you I don't need to cheat to win!! Thomas: *thinking to self* whats going on now? Reens: The thirst for power has corrupted them... the hunger for revenge has soured their hearts... *saying to self* Sir Silvermoon: Now if you excuse me I have a match to Finnish, you can fight Sly after the matchsly ok sorry for keeping you waiting, you must be itching to defeat me. Wallace:Hmm...*Pulls out crossbow and fires it at Silvermoon* Thomas: this is getting out of hand. Sir Silvermoon: before the arrow hit Sir Silvermoon he uses his lightning dash to creat an afterimage of himself and suddenly appear behind Wallace TAKE THIS with an elbow strike stunning Wallace VENOM STRIKE [ then send a powerful punch and send a large amount of negative energy in Wallace's body. The negative energy reduces reaction time and acts like poison] Reens: *growling to herself* This has gone way too far... Sir Silvermoon:So you try to shoot a guy in a back. Some knight you are and you *point at Morrison* interrupting my match like that. do you two actually think beating Sly like this is honorable? It must suk to have you as a representative. Reens: *jumps in and takes out the other thugs, leaving Silvermoon and Wallace facing against each other* That'll take care of these slimeballs. Morrison: Yeah, Walllace, I'll be taken my leave now.*Runs out of the arena* Wallace: You coward!*Growls* Throws all of his weapons onto the floor and cracks his knuckles* You'll never survive this! Sir Silvermoon: Morrison has the right idea, you should leave I have a natch to win. Wallace:*Grr, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!*Sends his arms flying after Morrison, and launches him into the Air* Sir Silvermoon: Is this how you treat your allies *using his Gemini Star to fly up and catch Morrison in the air* Im not even sure you're worth fighting. *a huge thunder storm occurs* Sir Cedric: *runs to the arena* Sir Silvermoon: *still flying in the sky*(in a disrespectful tone) so what know Sir Wallace Wallace:Shut your mouth! *Whips arms back to body and points at Silvermoon* You don't know why I did this and you don't need to know, you flying freak! Sir Silvermoon: Look at you resorting to name calling. You may talk big but your really weak. I've overestimated you. Wallace: Oh please!*Grabs Silvermoon's Gemini Star and pulls himself up* If anything, your underestimating me! Sir Silvermoon: *while falling* grabbing my electrified shield like, you must like pain *shoots lighting at the ground slowing down his decent to land safely* You know you could have killed your friend * gently place Morrison on the ground* Wallace:*Snickers and stands there as he watches the electricity* A traitor should be thankful for death. He didn't retreat at the battle, but he retreats at a simple duel! if anything, a proud warrior like you should be just as angered with him as I am! Judas: I am simply me, Morrison fought with you but you where ready to kill him just like that. Friends should be cherished, you shouldn't kill him for one mistake!! The reason why I became strong is to protect what's precious to me. I'm no hero, never calmed to be but someone got to stop you so it might as well be me. Wallace:Morrison, go back home! Morrison:*Panting* yeah, yes sir!*Runs from the arena , out of sight* Wallace: Besides, don't we have bigger problems, look a the sky! Judas: O what scared of a little lightning? I'm not stoping this match just because its raining but your more than welcome to leave so I can finish my match. Wallace:Nope, its just that the weather doesn't naturally change that quickley. Sir Silvermoon: This quickly!? It was already cloudy before they even announce the match between me and sly. Wallace:Well, were I come from, the weather doesn't change at all. Besides, am I the only one who thinks those clouds look particularly ominous? Sir Silvermoon: You mean you it never rains where you're from-_-. It must be very dry, you've never fought in a rain storm haven't you? You might just slip. Wallace:*Growls* THATS NOT WHAT I MEAN!!! Sir Silvermoon: You don't meet that it ALWAYS RAINS!?! o_0 Wallace:It doesn't matter, just get back to your stupid match, when you go down I spring into action!*Launches himself back into the seats around the battlefield*. Judas: FINALLY it's just you and me, sorry for keeping you waiting* turn to face Sly* The Fight Resumes Sir Silvermoon VS. Sly Sly:my pleasure Sir Silvermoon: So when did you learn that trik Sly:why should i tell you because i can do alot of things.....its complicated Sir Slash:(jumps into the two of them)Silvermoon fight with me we can take him down so that i can proceed Sly:a tag team match huh what do you think? Sirsilvermoon: You don't might not know this but I'm really picky about my allies, I only fight with people I trust so don't expect me to par up with Wallace. If i do agree I would fight with Reens Thomas or Emilia. *turns to look friends * So wanna fight with me? Wallace:*Glares at the two* 'Aye, What are you talking about! Am I not good 'nough for you?!? Gallery Sir Cedric- dash the turtle- knight of water.png|Sir Cedric, Knight of Water Thomas- hero of the forest- sam the rabbit.png|Thomas, hero of the forest Tobias- Sir Sargamore.png|Sir Sagramore- being from the stars/ golden knight Emilia-knight- knight of sorcery.png|Emilia,Knight of the Magic Arts Fionna the cat- lady of heart.png|Fiera, The knight of fire Reens the hedgehog.png|Reens the Hedgehog: Knight of the Golden Heart|link=Reens the Hedgehog Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay